


From Heartbreak To Happiness

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's new in from Montreal and Andy from Calgary. Both have relocated to try to put their lives back together after great tragedies. Can they find happiness again and will it be with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stood in the middle of the classroom with his son death gripping his leg. He knew this was going to be difficult for him because _he_ was having a hard time with it. He knelt down and cupped his 7 year old sons face. "Hey buddy. It's going to be ok. I know I keep saying that but I promise it will be easier one day."

The _easier_ part he was talking about was the hole in their lives. "I miss her Daddy."

He held back the tears pricking his eyes and kissed his sons forehead. "I miss her too buddy." He cleared his throat a little and smiled. "But she would want us to be strong. She loved us very much and would want us to make things work here."

Ethan looked at his dad again and nodded. "Ok. I'll try."

Sam hugged him tight and kissed his temple. "That's my boy." Across the room a brunette woman caught his eye. She was locked in a deep conversation with a dark haired little girl. He hugged his son one last time and said. "Ok. You go have fun and make lots of friends. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you."

Ethan flashed his dimples and said. "I love you too Daddy."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he watched him put his backpack in his cubby and take a seat at a table. His attention turned back to the brunette who seemed to still be having issues with her little girl. The teacher took her hand and nodded towards the other kids. She finally let go of her mom and followed her.

He had stopped just outside the door and when the woman stepped through she began to cry. She was unsteady so he took her by the arm. "Are you ok?"

Andy looked up into the most intense brown eyes she had ever seen in her life. "Y...yes. S...sorry." She managed a small smile. "Thank you for asking."

He nodded and held out his hand once he was sure she was ok. "I'm Sam. Sam Swarek."

She sniffed a little and shook his hand. "Andy. Andy Collins."

He was shocked at the electricity he felt from her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Andy looked back in the room to see her little girl smiling and playing. "I am now." She drifted off a little as she said. "It's been a tough year."

Sam knew all too well what that was like. "What's her name?"

She smiled as she continued to watch. "Grace." She hadn't missed him with the little boy. He looked just like his father. "And yours?"

He smiled and watched his son. "Ethan." He had no idea why he did it but he said. "Wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

She had to admit she was a little surprised. "I umm...I..."

He smiled softly. "Everybody loves coffee right?" She finally nodded. "Come on." His hand went to the small of her back and led her outside. There was a coffee shop a block away, they found a booth and ordered. "Wanna talk about it?"

Andy had no idea why she felt so comfortable with a perfect stranger. "You first. What do you do?"

He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "I'm a cop. I just transferred from Montreal. What about you?"

Her heart fluttered at the coincidence. "I'm a cop too. But I just transferred from Calgary. What brought you here?"

He smiled sadly. "It's not Montreal. You?"

She smiled a little sadly too. "It's not Calgary."

They watched each other for a few minutes. Sam could see the sadness in her eyes. "How long ago?"

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. "A year ago. A plane crash" Sam reached out and took her hand. She could tell she wasn't alone in the grief. "What about you?"

Sam squeezed her hand. "My wife, a year and a half ago in a car accident. I almost lost Ethan too."

Andy's heart broke for him. "I'm so sorry Sam."

He put his other hand on top of hers. "We're managing. How are you guys doing?"

She wiped some tears away and shrugged. "We're managing too I guess. It's hard sometimes."

He nodded because he understood completely. "I'd say it gets a little easier but it doesn't." They talked about how they coped for a few minutes. "What division are you going to be out of?"

Andy smiled a little. "Fifteen. You?"

His dimples flashed. "Looks like you're stuck with me Collins."

Andy smiled for the first time since they sat down. "Looks like we're stuck with each other then."

He chuckled and nodded. They talked for a little while longer and he said. "I'm sorry. I umm...I need to run a few errands before I have to come back for Ethan."

Andy started grabbing her things. "It's ok. I totally understand. I probably should do a few things too."

She took out her wallet and Sam held up his hand. "I got it." She tried to argue but he said. "I asked you remember?"

Andy flashed another smile. "Thank you Sam." They stood up and she held out her hand. "I...it...was nice talking to you. I umm...I guess I'll see you at work."

He smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure and it was nice talking to you too."

They walked out together and waved as they went separate ways. A few days later Sam walked into 15 Division for his first day. He looked around and smiled at the buzz, he'd missed it. He'd already taken a tour of the place a week ago so he knew where to go to get ready. He'd met a few of the guys and one was in the locker room when he walked in.

Oliver looked up and smiled at the newcomer. "Sam." He held out his hand. "Hey buddy! Ready for you first day?"

Sam nodded as he changed. "Yeah. I think so."

He'd had lunch with the Staff Sergeant, Frank Best and the guy next to him, Oliver Shaw a week ago. They seemed like great guys, they were family men too. They finished changing and walked out. Sam wasn't paying attention and collided with another person.

He grabbed their arm. "Sorry. You ok?"

Andy gasped when she collided with the hard body. "Oh! God! I'm _so_ sorry." When she heard the familiar voice she looked up and smiled. "Sam?"

He smiled as his eyes locked with hers. "Andy! Hey. You ok?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Sam looked down and realized he still had his hand on her arm. "I'm good. Adjusting." Andy looked down too and he said. "Sorry. Umm." He didn't let go though. "How's Grace?"

Oliver stood watching as the two newcomers talked like they knew each other. "She's good. She talks about Ethan all the time. How is he?"

He smiled and nodded. "He's good. I definitely think he and Grace have made friends. I'm glad." She nodded in agreement.

Oliver cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Oliver Shaw."

Andy smiled and shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Andy Collins. Nice to meet you."

He looked between the two newbies that were kind of staring at each other and said. "We should umm... we should probably get to Parade."

They followed him and took a seat in the back with him. A few others he had met earlier in the week, Noelle Williams and Jerry Barber, joined them. He sat back and listened to Frank as he led Parade. When he gave out assignments he was surprised to hear that he was partnered with Andy on desk.

Frank smiled as he watched them. "Alright coppers! We have two new members of the 15 family. Let's give them a warm welcome. We have Sam Swarek who just transferred in from Montreal with his son Ethan and then we have Andy Collins who just transferred in from Calgary with her daughter Grace." Everyone clapped and cheered. "We hope you guys love it here. We are a family so if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

Sam and Andy waved and smiled at everyone. Frank finished Parade and they were dismissed. Sam followed Oliver to the coffee station and spoke to several people as they waited. Andy stood beside him and waited her turn. She was surprised when Sam handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She flashed a smile.

He nodded. "Anytime."

Sam had never been a fan of desk duty, the action on the streets was his thing. He found it amazing how she masked the pain and heartache she normally showed. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes danced when she got excited about things.

Lunch had finally come and the guys were out on the street, even Jerry. Andy looked around; she hadn't been around long enough to make friends except maybe Sam. She stood up and stretched. She wanted to ask Sam to go but was too shy. "I umm...I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

Before he could even think he said. "Want to have lunch with me?"

Her stomach twisted and she shifted a little. "I umm...Uhh."

He smiled and shrugged. "It's ok. Maybe some other time?"

He'd made it halfway across the bullpen when he heard. "Sam?" Her stomach did flips when he turned around. "Umm. Wait up?"

He smiled big and nodded. Andy grabbed her phone and quickly caught up with him. They walked out to his truck and she smiled as she climbed in. He looked around as he pulled up to the exit. "I umm...I don't really know what's around here."

Andy giggled and pointed to the left out of the lot. "There's a decent diner a few blocks that way."

Sam nodded and turned left. He found the diner easily and they parked. Lunch conversation flowed fairly easily but he could tell she was struggling to keep the mask up. He knew what to do so he called over their waitress.

She smiled big at Sam. "What can I do for you officer?"

Andy looked confused as he said. "I think there's something wrong with my BLT."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? What?"

He bit back a smile as he said. "I don't know but I think you should call a Hambulance."

She rolled eyes and walked away as Andy burst out laughing. "Hambulance? Really?"

He laughed and shrugged. "What can I say?"

She shook her head and smiled a real smile. "You're a dork."

He chuckled because Sarah had called him that a few times. "That's what I've been told." He watched her for a few minutes. "How are you doing Andy? Really doing."

She looked down at her food and shrugged. "It's a tough week." Her voice cracked when she spoke. He could tell she was struggling. "Our umm...our wedding anniversary would've been Friday. Ten years."

He reached across the table and took her hand. Andy gasped and jerked her hand away. He frowned but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I..." He put his hand in his lap and looked around.

Andy felt bad but she was confused about the feelings she was having. "No Sam. I...I'm sorry. I just...It's just..." She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought of what to say. "I've always kept people at a distance. Nick was the first person to break through all of my walls and I...I just don't...I feel _lost_ without him." She could feel the tears burning her eyes.

Sam reached over again and took her hand. "I know." For once he sadly found someone that he could relate to. "Emily was..." He chuckled. "Relentless. My sister and I grew up in foster care." He shrugged. "I know all about walls. She chopped her way through them and...and as hard as I fought it, she won. I wouldn't give up our twelve years together for anything in the world. I have an amazing son and all kinds of memories. If it weren't for Ethan I...well I would've lost myself in undercover work. Probably completely lost myself. Andy, no one expects you to be strong every day and screw them if they do. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. We're both new and still making friends but I want to be your first friend. If you want."

She squeezed his hand and nodded. "I'd really like that too." She took a minute to steady herself. "Thank you Sam."

He smiled and nodded. They finished lunch and went back to the station. The rest of their day was pretty busy. Andy found herself watching Sam. She felt guilty as she thought of how attractive he was. He had an amazing smile and his dimples were deadly. He also made the uniform look good which most guys couldn't pull off.

She shook it off and left to pick Grace up when her shift was over. The weeks passed and work was going well. She'd made a few other friends and Grace was doing really well in school.

She had been there two months now. Most people went to the Black Penny after shift for a few drinks. She wanted to go but didn't know anyone well enough to leave Grace with so she always declined the invitations.

One of her new friends was Traci Nash, she was also a single mother but because the father just didn't want to be around. "Ok Collins. It's time to be introduced to the Penny."

Andy shook her head. "I don't..."

Traci held her hand up. "My mom is back from her trip. She's going to watch Leo and she can watch Grace too."

Andy thought for a minute and finally nodded. She could use a night out with her new friends. "Sounds great."

Traci cheered and was busted by Oliver and Sam. "What's going on with the two of you?"

Traci bounced up and down as she said. "I _finally_ talked Collins into going to the Penny."

Sam smiled and Oliver clapped him on the back. "That's great news. Must be going around because I too finally talked Sammy here into going out." He understood their histories but he could see the chemistry between them. He was an old romantic and hoped maybe they could help each other. "Must be fate."

Everyone shook their heads and walked off to Parade. The night finally came and Andy was nervous as hell. She had taken Grace to meet Traci's mom and Leo a few days before. Grace and Leo hit off and she felt comfortable leaving her there for a few hours.

She didn't know what to wear so she had packed a few options and watched to see what Traci, Noelle, and Gail were wearing. Noelle and Traci kept it casual while Gail went a little overboard. Andy picked a nice pair of jeans and a sweater. She followed the others out and rode with Traci to the Penny.

Sam was sitting at the bar with the guys when he saw her walk in. _Wow._ Was the only thought he could form. She waved as he tipped his drink. Andy followed Traci to the bar and smiled at the guys. "Hey!"

Traci had been dating Jerry for a little while so it was no surprise when she took a seat next to him. Oliver one arm hugged her. "Glad you could finally make it Andy." He waved his hand around. "It's nothing fancy but we call it our second home."

She looked around. "Looks great to me."

She smiled as the bartender said. "Who is this pretty lady Shaw?"

He had a ridiculously thick Irish accent and he was handsome. Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Liam, our favorite bartender, this young lady is Andy Collins. We won her from Calgary. Be gentle with her."

Liam laughed and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Andy and welcome. What's your poison?"

Andy rarely drank anymore. "Gee. Umm." She looked around at what everyone else was having and smiled when she saw Sam's glass. "I'll have what he's having."

Liam nodded and poured her a glass of scotch. She tried to hand him money and he held up his hand. "First one's one me."

She raised her glass. "Thank you." She turned to her new friends. "And thank you all too. I was really nervous about coming here and you guys have made it...easier." She locked eyes with Sam when she said the last part wanting him to know he was a big part of it.

He smiled as he clinked his glass against hers. "I second that."

They were a couple of drinks in when Gail decided to join them. She sat ridiculously close to Sam and batted her eyes. "We haven't been properly introduced." She actually licked her lips and Sam tried not to laugh. "I'm Gail Peck."

He cleared his throat and bit the inside of his cheek. "Umm. Nice to meet you." He looked over to Andy and he could see she wasn't happy which confused him a little.

Gail moved a little closer and put her hand on his. "We could get out of here."

Sam squeezed her hand. "Sure. We just have to stop and pick up my son Ethan."

Gail scrunched up her nose and stood up. "Uhh. I just remembered I have some place to be."

She walked off and everyone, except Andy, laughed. Sam shrugged and took a drink as he looked at Andy. "Must have been something I said."

Andy enjoyed another drink with the gang and said her goodnights. Sam had already paid his tab so he grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk out with you."

He followed her out with his hand on the small of her back. He always seemed to do that and it made her smile a little. They stopped beside her car. "Thanks."

Sam watched her for a minute. "You ok?"

Andy nodded, tried to smile. "Sure. I had a pretty good time. What about you?"

He inhaled deeply and looked around before looking back to her. "Some parts of the night were really great." He stepped a little closer and she put her hand on his chest, could feel his heart pounding.

She balled his shirt up in her fist. "Sam...I..."

He smiled as he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. "Be careful and say hi to Grace for us."

She nodded and let him open her car door for her. "You too and umm...say hi to Ethan." She picked up Grace and went home. They didn't talk about what happened in the lot of the Penny when they went back to work. Sam treated her like he always did so she didn't freak out.

A week later they were out for dinner when she heard Grace yell. "Ethan!"

She turned to see the kids run to each other. Sam had to be close by and it only took a second to find him in line. He smiled and waved when they made eye contact. She had just walked in and the line was a little long. Sam must have been reading her disappointment because he waved her over.

A few people grumbled until he took her hand. "You weren't kidding about being a little late." He winked and she blushed a little. "Hope traffic wasn't too bad."

Andy squeezed his hand. "Not bad at all. How was your day?"

He squeezed her hand before he released it. "Not bad. How was yours?"

She nodded. "Same." They'd had the day off.

They finally made it to the counter and ordered. As they were walking away from the line she said. "You guys want to join us?" Sam studied her for a minute. "Grace would love it." She smiled a little. "And so would I."

Sam flashed his dimples. "How could I resist that invitation?"

They found a table then the kids so they'd know where they were. They took turns watching each other. "Sam?" He turned his smile on her. "Can I ask you something?"

He could tell it was serious so he turned fully to her. "Of course."

She fidgeted for a few seconds before she said. "Umm. If you don't want to answer or whatever then..." Sam nodded. She sighed before she said. "Have you umm...tried dating since...?"

He nodded. "A couple of times about a year after... " He shrugged.

She wrung her hands and finally looked up at him. The sadness in her eyes broke his heart. "How do you know when you're ready? How did you know?"

He looked around, giving himself a minute to figure out how to express himself. "I honestly don't think I was ready at the time. I met a few women that I liked but...I don't know. They just didn't...they weren't a good fit. It was still too fresh for Ethan too and I just couldn't...I had to focus on what was good for him. So I guess the answer is I don't know."

She smiled a little and nodded. "But if you met the right woman, you'd give it a chance?"

"Yeah." He nodded after a second. "Yeah. I think I would. It'll probably sound corny but I think Emily would want that."

Andy watched the kids run around, a wistful smile on her face. "Yeah. I think Nick might have too." She shrugged. "I don't know."

The food finally came and they called the kids over. Andy studied Grace; she was the happiest she'd seen her in a really long time. She even interacted well with Sam which she had never done with a guy since Nick. They ate dinner and even played with the kids for a little bit. They walked out together and the kids hugged. Sam and Andy smiled as they watched them. They said their goodbyes and turned in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Once a week since her first trip to the Penny Traci's mom insisted on watching the kids so they could enjoy a night with their friends. She was sitting at the bar with all of them when Liam came over to check on them.

From the first moment he'd met her he thought she was gorgeous. He knew something had happened to her but no one would say what and it wasn't hard to tell it was bad. He finally got up the nerve as he passed her another drink. "Andy?" She looked up with a small warm smile. "I umm...I was wondering if...if you would let me take you out some time?"

All of her friends stopped in mid drink and stared at him as she looked for help. "I umm...I have...I don't umm...go out much because of my daughter so..."

He already knew she had a little girl. "Her name is Grace right?" Andy looked around surprised but nodded. "I've heard you talk about her to Sammy." He shrugged. "We could take her with us."

There was no way she was introducing her to another man. Things were confusing enough with Sam. "No. I umm...I can't...She..." Andy sighed and looked to Traci who nodded. "Maybe we could go out to dinner or something but not Gracie, not yet."

Liam flashed his cute smile and nodded as he wrote his number down. Sam walked up as he was handing it to her and Andy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Sam looked around at his friends who looked uneasy. "Did I miss something? Barber trying to sing again?"

Andy swallowed hard as she tried to smile. "Hey!"

He eyed Oliver carefully and when he waved him off he smiled back. " _Hey!_ You ok?" She nodded. "Ok." Liam slid him a beer. "Thanks brother. How are you?"

He smiled and patted the counter. "Great since Andy agreed to go out with me."

Oliver cringed as Sam nearly choked on his beer. "What?"

Liam didn't catch the tone in his voice like the others did. "Yep. She's going to let me take her out to dinner."

Sam threw back half of his beer before he said. "Great." He never took his eyes off Andy. "That's great." He finished his beer in another gulp and said. "I uhh...I...could I get a scotch this time please?"

Liam walked off smiling. "Sure thing."

Oliver, Traci, and Jerry kind of faded away to give them a moment. Andy had gotten pretty good at reading Sam over the last few months. Not only were they partners at work they had been spending some time together outside of work with the kids. She felt like they had become close friends because of what they shared. "Sam, I..."

It hit him hard but if this was what she wanted then he would be happy for her, would support her. "It's ok Andy. You deserve to be happy and have fun."

Andy waited as Liam dropped off Sam's drink. "I'm sorry. It just...happened and...I...he's a nice guy and...but he's not meeting Grace. It's too complicated and..."

He completely understood. "You have no reason to be sorry. Liam _is_ a great guy and I'm sure you'll have a good time. As a matter of fact, Grace can come hang out with me and Ethan when you guys go out."

She shook her head. "No Sam...I couldn't."

He smiled small and touched her hand. "I insist. They love spending time together and you know she'd be ok with us."

Andy finally agreed although she felt extremely guilty. She bought him a drink to thank him. A little while later she followed Traci home and they talked. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Traci saw her struggle back at the Penny. "Andy sweetie, you deserve to be happy." She squeezed her hand. "Liam is really nice. There's nothing wrong with you going out."

She pinched her lips together and thought for a moment. _"Sam."_

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" Andy watched Grace and Leo play. "You like him don't you?" Andy wiped away a stray tear and nodded. "Oh wow. Why...why are you going out with Liam then?"

Andy sighed and shrugged. "Because I'm not sure if I'm really ready for this and Sam...he's just..." She smiled a little. "We're such good friends and we work together. I'm afraid."

Traci hadn't been through what Andy had but she knew moving on was tough. "Being afraid is natural. You've been through something horrible and you're doing really well." She paused. "Can I be honest with you?"

Andy nodded. "You're my best friend. I hope you would be."

She took a deep breath and said. "Sam likes you. _Really_ likes you. I think you should give him a real chance. You both know the pain the other has gone through and Grace _loves_ Sam."

Everything Traci was saying was true. "But what if I screw it up?"

Traci smiled and said. "What if you screw it up by _not_ taking a chance on him? I know you loved Nick and always will but what if Sam is the man that can help you heal."

She knew Traci was right. "I know Trac but I'm afraid to mess up what I have with Sam."

Traci tried her best to convince her but in the end realized Andy needed to do things her way. Andy got Grace together and they went home. There was no way she would let Sam babysit Grace so she could go out on a date with another man. It wasn't fair so Traci was going to watch her. Andy didn't even talk about what night she was going out with Liam.

Friday came around and it was time for the date. Andy was partnered with Sam that day. He could tell something was going on but she didn't seem to want to talk so he didn't push. When shift was over they went back to the barn to do their paperwork. They finished at the same time and went to change.

Sam was standing outside in the lot talking to Oliver and Jerry when she walked out with Traci. She took his breath away. Oliver whistled. "Geez Collins! You don't have to get dressed up for us."

Andy blushed and ducked her head down. "Sorry Ollie. It's umm...I..."

Liam pulled up and everyone knew. Oliver watched Sam as Liam got out of his car to greet Andy. "Wow. You look amazing."

Traci felt for Sam but she kind of understood what Andy was doing. Andy looked up at Sam, he gave her a small smile and nod. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and wished her a good night. Liam looked like he'd gotten his favorite Christmas present as he helped her in his car. Traci watched the pained look on Sam's face as he said. "I guess Grace is staying with you and your mom?"

Traci nodded and smiled a little. "If it helps, she didn't think it would be fair to ask you to watch her."

Sam watched as she drove away with another man. "I need a drink."

They all went to the Penny and had a couple of drinks. Sam had a sleepless night wondering how Andy was doing. The next morning when he dropped Ethan off he ran into her. _God! She really was beautiful._ He didn't miss the fact that she froze when she saw him.

The last thing he wanted was awkwardness between them so he walked over. "Morning."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Hey. H...How are you?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Good. You?"

She shrugged a little. "I'm ok."

They stood watching each other for a few seconds before he said. "Did you have a good night?"

She could feel the tears burning her eyes as she nodded once. "He's a good guy."

Sam swallowed hard as he said. "He is and you deserve to be happy."

She didn't want him to think she wasn't happy with him. She was, she was just scared to mess up the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. "So are you Sam. The best guy. I don't want to do something that's going to mess up what we already have." She reached out for him but stopped. "What we have is the best thing that's happened to me in a really long time and I don't know what I would do without you."

He was finding it hard to breathe at her confession. He really understood and he would do whatever she needed. "I understand."

She looked surprised. "You don't hate me?"

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Couldn't if I wanted to." They stared at each other for a few seconds and she nodded. She knew he understood, probably more than anyone ever would. He finally said. "We should get going."

Andy followed him to the station and they walked in together. She was more confused and scared than she ever had been. Sam smiled as they parted ways but it dropped as soon as he was alone.

Oliver watched as his new best friend walked in. "You ok buddy?" Sam shook his head as he began to change. "Andy?" Sam gave him a single nod and Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy. I know it's gotta be hard."

It was, he couldn't deny that. "I get it though. I really do. It's just..." He proceeded to tell Oliver what Andy had said that morning. "I'll give her whatever she needs."

Oliver couldn't imagine what either one had gone through so he simply nodded. "She's right Sammy." Sam looked at him confused. "You are a good guy."

He gave him half a smile. "Thanks brother."

They finished dressing and walked out to find Traci and Andy talking. He knew she was talking about the date because she stopped when she saw him. She gave him a weak smile and he bumped her shoulder with his when he stood next to her.

They all walked to Parade and got their assignments. Andy and Sam were paired again as usual. He tried to be the good friend and talk to her about the date but she wouldn't say anything. In a way he appreciated it but he wanted her to feel like she could talk to him about it, like she did with everything else.

Andy appreciated that Sam was trying but she felt bad enough without telling him about the date. Liam respected that she wanted, _needed_ to take things slow. They went on a few more dates and saw each other at the Penny. As much as Sam tried to be supportive he could only take so much. He'd join the guys for a drink then head home. It wasn't like they were affectionate in public but he could see that she was beginning to relax more and he was jealous. He couldn't help it. She had become a part of his life in and out of work and he missed her.

Grace had been asking to see Ethan and Sam so Andy bit the bullet and approached him while they were on patrol. "Umm...I umm was wondering if umm...maybe I could..." She sighed as Sam raised a questioning eyebrow. "Grace has been asking about seeing Ethan, you and Ethan so..."

Sam smiled a little, he'd missed her too but wasn't going to push the three of them hanging out. "I've mis...uhh it would be great to see her too. Anytime."

Andy smiled at the thought of them spending time together again, it had been weeks. "Maybe we could take them to..." She caught the strange look he had. "...or you know...maybe she could just spend some time with just the two of you."

Sam snapped out of it and shook his head. "Ethan would love to see you too. It'll be good."

She could tell he was forcing it but she nodded. They made plans for the weekend. The kids loved going to this little arcade/pizza shop so that's where they went. Grace and Ethan had a blast.

Andy watched Sam the whole time they were together. He was changing, pulling away from her personally and it was her own fault. "I'm really glad we could do this. It's been a while and I've missed it." Sam nodded, not speaking for fear of saying something really stupid. "Sam?" He looked at her for the first time since they got there. "Are you mad at me?"

His heart sank. He'd done what he swore he wouldn't do. "No. Just got something on my mind. Sorry." He smiled a little and noticed she relaxed. "I'm glad we're doing this too. Ethan couldn't stop talking about it when I told him."

He did his best to relax more because he wanted her to have a good time. It turned out to be a good night. The kids got them to play for a while and he reveled in hearing Andy laugh and watching her smile. It was one of his favorite things. Sam knew then he'd rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all. Andy felt even worse because Sam was being such a good friend. It wasn't that she didn't care, as a matter of fact she cared _too_ much and it terrified her beyond belief. Nick was the only other man that made her feel the way Sam did.

She was out with Liam a few weeks later. They were having dinner in this nice Italian restaurant and she saw Sam. He walked in and was escorted to a table where a dark haired woman was waiting. Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek before he sat down. Andy's stomach plummeted, of course Sam deserved to be happy. She wanted that more than she could ever want anything for herself.

She must have been staring too long because she all of a sudden heard Liam say. "Hey! It's Sammy!"

Andy jumped a little and snapped out of it. "Yep. Looks like."

He was smiling. "We should go over and say hi."

Andy shook her head. "No!" She practically yelled. "That...that's not...not necessary."

He was a little surprised but nodded. "Ok then."

He watched her for the rest of dinner and noticed how she tried to hide when they were walking out. The waiter bumped into Liam, which sent him into her and her into Sam. All she wanted was for a hole to open up for her. "S...sorry."

Sam was just glad that he hadn't been eating or drinking when the woman collided with him. "It's ok. Not your fault." He looked up into his favorite brown eyes. "Andy?"

She had tried to hide her face but it didn't work. "Umm. Yeah. H...Hi."

He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Dressed up or dressed down she was stunning. "Hey."

Andy's heart fluttered at how good he looked. James Bond had nothing on Sam Swarek. He looked good in his street clothes _and_ his uniform. Tonight he was in a suit and it completely threw her. "Hi."

The dark haired woman with him said. "Who is your friend Sammy?"

She must be important to him because he allowed very few people to call him Sammy. _Had she missed a girlfriend in a desire to keep him at a distance? Damn it!_ Sam cleared his throat and said. "This is Andy Collins. She's my partner and this is her friend Liam McDonald." Liam didn't let it faze him he just held out his hand and said hello. "And this is Sarah Michaels."

Sarah didn't miss a beat but didn't say anything. Andy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She didn't mean it at all. "We should be going. Guess I'll see you at work Sam."

He nodded. "Guess so." Andy walked away with her arm hooked in Liam's and Sam held up his hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sarah smiled a little and nodded. "Ok." She was quiet for a minute then said. "So that's her?"

Sam sighed and pinched his eyes closed. "Don't Sarah. Just don't. It's hard enough without you _insisting_ I _talk_ about my feelings." She let it go this time and they enjoyed dinner.

Andy was quiet all the way to her house. Oliver's oldest daughter had become Grace's babysitter and it was going really well. She had two younger sisters so she knew what to do if something happened. Liam was a great guy but she just couldn't do this anymore, couldn't lie to herself or anyone else.

He walked up to her door and kissed her cheek. "I had a great time tonight Andy. You look amazing."

She smiled a little. "You too." He was a really nice looking guy but not the guy she wanted. "Liam..." She sighed and shook her head. "You're a great guy." He smiled big, clearly not seeing the _but_ coming. "But I...I just can't do this anymore. I shouldn't have let this go on when my heart was, _is_ somewhere else."

Liam kissed her hand. "It's ok Andy. I kind of figured it out a while back." Shrugging he said. "I guess I just hoped...I don't know..."

Andy kissed his cheek. "You're an amazing guy."

He smiled and shrugged. "Are you going to go after him?"

She shrugged sadly. "I'm pretty sure it's too late and Sam deserves to be happy."

He squeezed her hand. "You do too. Go get him Andy." She shook her head. "Yes! Go tell him how you feel."

Andy finally nodded and climbed in her car. Liam waved as she drove away. Ten minutes later she was sitting in front of Sam's house. There was a strange car in his driveway and she was starting her car up to leave when his front door opened.

Sam had had a great time with his sister. She rarely came into the city so it was a treat. Now she had to go back to St. Catharines so he was walking her out when he saw Andy's car in the street. Sarah smiled up at her little brother. Andy couldn't get away now so she slowly climbed out and stood by her car as she watched Sam say goodbye to Sarah. Sarah gave her a big smile and a wave as she climbed in her car and left. He was frozen to his spot, completely thrown by finding her at his house.

Andy walked slowly over to him. "Hi."

He swallowed hard. "Hi."

She wrung her hands as she looked at the ground. "Sorry for just showing up like this."

Sam took a few steps closer but not too close, being near her messed with his head. "Everything ok?"

Andy shook her head as she looked up. She hadn't looked that sad since he first met her. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry."

He didn't want to keep doing this with her. "You don't have to be sorry Andy. I already told you I understand. You made your choice and I'll support you no matter what."

For once she couldn't hold the tears back. "And you made yours. It's my fault for being so stupid and letting you go in the first place."

He couldn't breathe now. "W...what? What are you talking about?"

She sniffed as she wiped away her tears. "Sarah. She's beautiful and...and you look good together."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped and she looked at him funny. "Sarah is my _sister_. Do you really think I'd talk about you to a woman I wanted to date?" She didn't know what to say, she just stared. "She doesn't make it into the city very often. I didn't have clothes for tonight so I had to borrow something from Jerry." Andy giggled at the thought of him having to ask Jerry to borrow clothes. He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. "Lucky for me he keeps several spare suits."

"You look...handsome." She smiled shyly. _Handsome_ hardly covered Sam but it was the best she could come up with at the moment.

He smiled bigger, flashing his dimples this time. "You look beautiful." He'd forgotten briefly what she had said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm tired Sam."

He looked confused. "Ok. Well, you could come in if you need to sit down."

Andy shook her head as she stepped even closer. "No that kind of tired, ok well maybe a little but this is all so draining and..." Sam was still giving her a confused look. "Oh god Sam!"

She cleared the distance and crashed her lips into his. It took him a long second to respond but when he did he pulled her close and met her passion with his own. They got lost for a few minutes before Sam pulled away panting.

He let out a shaky laugh and licked his lip. "That was umm...wow." He laughed again. "Wow." He cupped her face and searched her eyes. "What about Liam?"

Andy bit her bottom lip, tasting him. "I never kissed him."

He blushed a little as he shook his head. "Thank god for that." He brushed his nose across hers and rested his forehead against hers. _"What's going on Andy?"_ He practically whispered.

She caressed his cheek and smiled. "I'm tired of hiding Sam. I'm tired of being afraid. And most of all I'm tired of not being with the one man that makes me feel happier and safer than I have in a long time."

He kissed her deeply, her words making him the happiest _he'd_ been in a while. _"Are you sure?"_ He whispered against her lips.

Andy nodded and whispered back. _"More than anything."_

They stood in his driveway for a little longer kissing and smiling before he sent her home. Andy kissed Grace good night with a ridiculous smile on her face and went to bed _happy._ Sarah had tucked Ethan in before she left but Sam wanted to check on him one more time. He sat beside his son and watched him as he smiled in his sleep. As excited as he wanted to get about things changing with Andy he knew he couldn't just yet. He needed to see how she was going to act at work the next day.

When he pulled up to drop Ethan off he saw Andy getting into her car. She closed her door and walked over to him. "Morning."

Sam smiled, flashing his dimples. "Morning."

Ethan yelled. "Andy!" He ran over and hugged her.

Her smile nearly split her face when she hugged him tight. "Hey bud! How are you doing?"

He had a smile just like Sam. "I'm great. When are we going out again?"

She laughed and squeezed his shoulder. "Your dad and I will talk about it today. How does that sound?"

Ethan fist pumped and said. _"Yes!"_

Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Ok knucklehead! You better get inside." He ran off and left them standing there. "What exactly are we going to talk about Collins?"

Andy looked up sweetly. "A date." She looked back to make sure Ethan had really gone inside before she stepped up and put her hand on his chest. "You. Me. Maybe the kids."

Sam shook his head. "No." Andy frowned and started to step back when he took her by the hips. "First date is just you and me sweetheart."

Andy giggled as he pulled her into a kiss. They parted after a few kisses so they could drive to work. Andy parked beside him and took his hand as they walked toward the building.

Oliver was the first to see them and he slapped his hands together. "About damn time."

Jerry and Traci turned to see their best friend's walking hand in hand towards them. No one said anything they just joined them as they walked in to get ready. Each ones friend's jumped on them as soon as they cleared the locker room doors.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Andy spent the whole time they were changing telling their friends what happened and everyone was happy for them. Of course Traci offered to watch Grace for date night and Andy took her up on it. She wanted to do something special for Sam. Frank partnered her with Oliver that day and by lunch she had a plan.

They were meeting Sam and Traci for lunch so she had to tell him quickly. "I was thinking of cooking Sam dinner for our first date. Like a surprise."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. I told Sammy that we'd be happy to watch Ethan."

When she had picked Toronto to move to she was hesitant, worried that she might not make friends but she couldn't have made better ones. "We should all get together next weekend. I've got a decent grill and backyard. I think the kids would have fun."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Everyone could bring something. It'll be fun. Now when are you going to woo my best friend?"

Andy burst out laughing. "Does anyone even say woo anymore?"

She laughed harder when he glared and said. "Are you calling me old?"

The giggles were full on as she shook her head. Sam and Traci walked up. "What's got my girl laughing like this?"

Andy froze at his words as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hey!" Was all she could manage.

It was Olivier's turn to laugh at her expression. "It seems as though Collins thinks I'm _old_." He winked at Sam and Traci. "Which means you are too brother since we're the same age."

Andy turned beet red and kicked him under the table. _"I never said you were old Oliver Shaw!"_

Now everyone was laughing. Andy finally huffed then laughed along with them. She couldn't help but stare at Sam while they ate. He caught her a few times and flashed his dimples.

Sam couldn't describe what he was feeling. Happiness was definitely one thing. Knowing that he was finally getting a chance with Andy after almost a year of knowing each other had him on cloud 9. He kept sneaking peeks at her to find that she was staring at him. He felt like for the first time he'd found someone he could move on with and Ethan loved her.

Andy smiled wistfully as she thought about this last year. When she had moved here she had never imagined meeting someone, much less someone that shared what she had been through. Sam was an amazing man and a great friend. The most important part was that Grace loved him.

A few days later Andy asked Oliver if Ethan could come over the next night. He said of course and would arrange to have Zoe pick him up. That night she did as much prep work for dinner as she could. Oliver let her know the next morning that Zoe would pick Ethan up at school so there was nothing to worry about. After shift Sam was waiting for her when she walked out. It had only been a few days since she confessed her feelings in front of his house but it felt like they'd been together for a while.

Sam pushed off the wall and took her hand. "Drinks at the Penny?"

Andy shook her head as she played with his collar. "You and me. First date. Dinner at my place."

Sam smiled brightly. "Sounds great but Ethan."

Andy but her lip shyly. "Already taken care of."

Usually that would have made him mad but he knew she cared too much for him. "The Shaw's." It wasn't a question.

Andy nodded. "I hope you're not mad."

He kissed her softly and shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed with relief. "Great. I'm ready if you are."

Sam wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go." They waved goodbye to their friends as they left.

_**Flashback to that morning** _

_Andy was getting ready for work and getting Grace ready for school. "Now don't forget Aunt Traci will pick you up today." She reminded her as she brushed her tangled mane of dark hair._

_"OK mommy." Grace said as she watched her in the mirror. "Are you seeing that man again?"_

_Andy should have known nothing would get passed her little girl. "No sweetie. Mommy is seeing Sam tonight."_

_Her little girl poked out her lip. "But I want to see Sam and Ethan too."_

_She kissed her temple. "I promise that you will soon. Mommy and Sam are going on a date tonight."_

_Grace scrunched up her face. "What's a date?"_

_Andy smiled as she explained. "A date is when two people that like each other go to dinner or to a movie."_

_Her little girl scrunched up her face more as she thought. "Is Sam going to be my daddy now?"_

_She nearly choked. "Umm...I..."_

_Grace smiled and said. "I like Sam. If he was my daddy then Ethan would be my brother. I would like that."_

_She had no idea how to respond to that so she didn't. "You're all finished little lady."_

_Grace turned around and hugged Andy. "Love you Mommy."_ _  
_

_Andy hugged her tight. "Love you too sweetie."_ _  
_

_**Present** _

Sam followed Andy home and carried her bag as he followed her inside. "Beer or wine?"

He usually had beer or scotch. "Wine sounds good." He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she uncorked a bottle and poured two glasses.

Sam took a sip. "This is really good."

Andy flashed a smile. "It's my favorite. Glad you like it." They watched each other for a few seconds. "You hungry?"

He hadn't really been until just then. "A little but no rush."

She sat her glass down and moved to the fridge. "It'll take about twenty minutes." She pulled a few things out and he smiled. "Homemade spaghetti and meatballs. I hope that's ok."

Sam nodded as he watched her work. "It's actually one of my favorite meals."

That news made Andy relax a little more. "Great." She watched him watch her. "If you want you can see if there's anything on TV."

He shook his head. "Kinda like watching you."

Andy blushed and hid her face. "O...ok. Well umm...what about music?"

They could use a little distraction. "Ok."

She pointed him in the direction of her remotes and Sam found a station that played a mix. Soon soft music was floating through the kitchen and she seemed even more relaxed. Within 30 minutes dinner was ready and they were sitting at her dining room table.

It had been a long time since he had had this much fun. Even though they saw each other practically every day they still managed to find a lot to talk about. She laughed at his jokes and it was the most relaxed he'd ever seen her.

Andy loved seeing Sam like this, relaxed and happy. From the first day they met it had been an instant friendship. Over the last year it had become something she never thought she'd have again; even with the few months she tried to date Liam. Sam had been patient and encouraging which made her respect for him grow even more. Now that they were together she hoped it would be as great as it felt like it could be.

After dinner they moved to the living room where they watched a little TV and talked some more. Andy curled up to him and he wrapped an arm tightly around her. They both had to work the next day and he needed to pick Ethan up so after a few hours he went home.

Andy walked him out to his truck. "I had a great time tonight Sam."

He cupped her face and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "Me too. Dinner, well _everything_ was amazing." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

Andy stopped breathing the moment his lips touched hers. When he pulled back she whispered. _"You're welcome."_

She opened her eyes to find him smiling back. "Hey."

Andy giggled and bit her lip. "Hey."

Sam pulled her closer. "I gotta go but I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Had a great time." She kissed him this time. "See you tomorrow."

They kissed a few more times before he finally backed away smiling. She waved bye as he drove away. She barely slept that night she was so excited. The next few weeks consisted of more dates; with and without the kids.

Their friends had a special celebration for them on their year anniversary with the division. Grace was with Traci's mom and Izzy, Oliver's oldest, stayed with Ethan. Neither were drunk but were definitely buzzed. They had been caught a few times making out in the hallway at the Penny. _**  
**_

Sam was about to go crazy. Finally he said. "Come home with me." Andy was nervous but she nodded. They said goodnight to their friends and she followed him home. He paid Izzy and she left.

Sam checked on Ethan then went back to the living room to find Andy curled up in a corner of his sofa. He sat down and she moved over closer. "I had a great time tonight. I can't believe I've been here for a year."

He kissed the top of her head as he nodded. "I know. Time flies." He pulled back a little. "You look beautiful tonight."

Andy looked up at him, blushing a little. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome."

Sam captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply. They got lost in each other for a few minutes. Andy lay back on the sofa and Sam moved over on top of her. She hadn't been with a man since Nick because she'd never trusted anyone enough but she trusted Sam.

He loved the way her warm soft body felt against his. His hands slowly moved up her shirt across her soft skin and she arched against him. They unbuttoned each other's shirts; Andy gasped as her hands traveled across his bare chest and Sam groaned as he took her in.

She could barely breathe as she touched him. _"God Sam. You...you're so amazing."_

He pressed himself into her. _"You too sweetheart."_ He planted soft kiss down her neck and across her chest. _"So beautiful."_ He mumbled against her skin.

Everything was going great until she reached for his belt. It was like someone threw cold water on him and he pulled away. Andy reached for him. "Sam?"

He sat up and exhaled deeply. "I...I'm...sorry...I umm..." He looked down at her and shook his head. "I umm...I can't do this."

Andy sat up and pulled her shirt back over her chest. She was completely confused. "O...ok. Umm." She moved back into the corner of the sofa and watched him. "Are you...are you ok?"

Sam scrubbed his hands across his face as he exhaled. "I umm...I...I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she buttoned her shirt back up and tried to hold back her tears. "It's ok." She had no idea what else she should say. "Do you umm...do you want me to leave?"

He finally looked over, he had no idea what was going on but he just couldn't. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

She stumbled through getting her things together and he walked her outside. It was too awkward and they barely spoke as she got in her car. Andy drove home in a daze trying to figure out what had happened. She fell into bed utterly confused and crying.

Sam checked on Ethan after she left then went to his room. He spent the whole night staring at a picture of him, Emily and Ethan. For the first time in over a year he felt the hot wet tears roll down his cheeks. "I met someone." He smiled a little. "She's really amazing and I think you'd like her a lot. Ethan loves her. She has an amazing little girl his age and her name is Grace." His voice cracked. " _Jesus Em! I miss you."_ He paused as he stared. "Andy makes me happy. I never thought I was going to be this kind of happy again." He half chuckled half choked out a sob. _"I'll always love you but I'm ready to move on. If she doesn't hate me."_ He chuckled a little. "How did you put up with me?"

He didn't sleep much that night as he said his goodbye's to Emily and then thought of Andy and how hurt and confused she must be. Andy woke early the next morning. Her head and eyes hurt from all the crying she did the night before. All she could hope was that he would talk to her and they could work things out.

She picked Grace up from Traci's and took her out to breakfast before school. She didn't linger around to see Sam; she just dropped her off and went to work. Traci had already made it there when she walked into the locker room.

Traci had noticed something was wrong when Andy picked up Grace but knew she wouldn't want to talk about it then. "You ok sweetie?" Andy sat down on the bench and stared at the wall as she shook her head. Traci took a seat beside her and wrapped her arm around her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Andy laid her head on Traci's shoulder and cried as she told her about the night before. "I don't know what to do."

Sam sighed with relief when he saw her car in the lot. He scanned the station for her as he walked to the locker rooms. Not finding her he walked into the Men's locker room and sat down hard on the bench.

Oliver knew immediately something was wrong. "You ok buddy?"

Sam shook his head as he looked down at the floor and propped his elbows on his knees. "No. Not at all."

He sat down beside him as Jerry walked in. "All jokes aside buddy. Something happen with Collins?"

He nodded and kept his eyes on the floor as he told them about the night before. He threw his hands up and said. "I don't know what the hell happened. I mean, I've wanted this for _months_. We're finally together and doing great then this happens. It's not like I'm not attracted to her because believe me I am. I'm _very_ attracted to her."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Brother, I can't even _begin_ to imagine what either one of you have been through. I'm sure if you just talked to her...hell even if you don't understand what's going on just telling her that will help. Change and find her. We'll cover for you while you talk to her." He finally nodded in agreement and changed for Parade.

Andy walked out with Traci and they stood outside the locker rooms talking to Chris and Dov. They immediately locked eyes when he walked out. Andy ducked her head and turned away.

Sam inhaled deeply and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She wouldn't look up at him. "We have to go to Parade."

Everyone assured her they would cover for them so she finally agreed. Sam took her hand and led her to an interview room. She still wouldn't look up at him when he closed the door.

He paced back and forth. "Andy, I'm sorry about last night."

She shook her head as she tried not to cry. "It's ok Sam. You're not...you're not attracted...to me...and..."

He laughed as she said it. "My god! Is that what you think?" He watched her shrug. "Andy." He closed the distance and cupped her face, tilting her head up so she was finally looking at him but her eyes closed tightly. "Look at me Andy." She shook her head slightly. "Please? It's important." She slowly opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. "I am _extremely_ attracted to you. I am _so so_ sorry about last night. I would never want to hurt you and I know I did." He sighed as he thought of how to explain. "I haven't been with a woman since Emily and I honestly have no explanation for my behavior last night. I _do_ want you, in _every_ way possible. Please believe tha..."

Andy crashed her lips into his and pulled him against her. He responded without missing a beat and moaned when she pressed her body against his. They finally pulled back panting and she smiled shyly. "There's no rush Sam. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Sam smiled brightly and kissed her deeply. "You're amazing."

They were interrupted by Oliver letting them know it was time to go. Frank smiled and shook his head as he watched them walk out. Oliver had given him a short rundown of what was going on. He was glad to see that they had worked it out.

They spent more and more time together and after another month Sam suggested they try a weekend away with the kids. Andy was excited and asked if she could plan it, he happily agreed. Two weeks later they were packing up and heading to Niagara for a long weekend. Sam and Andy were nervous but Ethan and Grace were excited.

Andy had fought with how to book their hotel room, had even asked both Oliver and Traci for their suggestions. Both suggested she just ask Sam so she did and he said to book one room. She booked a two room suite at the Embassy. It took a little over two hours to make the drive because of weekend traffic.

Andy went into panic mode at check in. "I'm sorry ma'am. It looks like we were overbooked for the suite with two Queen bed's so we put you guys in a suite with a King."

Sam could see the panic set in as she stuttered out. _"But...but...w...we need two beds."_

The desk clerk looked a little confused at her behavior. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Collins, the rooms come with a sleeper sofa."

Sam sighed and shook his head. Pointing between Andy and himself he said. "Mrs. Collins and Mr. Swarek."

The clerk just said. "Oh. Ok. Umm."

Andy started flapping her hands a little, Sam turned to her and caressed her cheek. "It's ok. We still have two beds."

She still couldn't form a sentence. "I...I..."

Sam wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close. "Sweetheart, it's _ok._ I promise." He looked over at the clerk. "We'll take two keys please."

The clerk passed them over and Sam wrangled everyone up to their room. He had to admit he was a little nervous about the situation, not because he didn't want to share a bed with Andy but because of the kids.

While the kids ran around looking at the room and the view Sam pulled Andy into his arms. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

She still looked a little panicked but she nodded. "Yeah. We'll umm...we'll work it out." She looked around a little. "What do you think of the room?"

He smiled as he looked around. "It's great. Want to know my favorite part of it?" She chewed on her lip and nodded. "We're here together." He kissed her softly. "We're going to have a great weekend. Ok?"

Andy finally smiled and nodded. "It's my favorite part too."

The kids came running back in, both yelling. "Mommy!" "Daddy!"

Ethan looked up at his dad. "There's only one bed Daddy."

Andy smiled as she held out her hands to the kids. "Wanna see something cool?" Both nodded and took hands as she led them over to the sofa. Sam helped her pull the cushions off and unfold it.

Both kids jumped on it and cheered. Sam could see her relax a little more as the time passed. "How about we go get some dinner?"

The kids cheered and Andy nodded. They had dinner at _**Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville**_ and the kids loved it. Sam was happy to see that Andy was finally relaxing. After dinner they took a walk around looking at shops and seeing what they might do over their weekend. They made it back to the hotel and got the kids ready for bed. Both ran and jumped on the sleeper sofa.

Sam had no idea what to do when Ethan and Grace asked why they couldn't sleep on the sofa bed together. He looked to Andy and waited. She looked around, not really having a good answer. Finally she said. "Ok. If you guys want to sleep here together I think it would be ok. Sam?"

He bit back a smile and nodded. "I think so too." He put his Dad face on and added. "But no playing around when it's time to sleep. Ok?"

Both kids nodded excitedly. They let them watch TV for an hour then tucked them in and turned out the light. Sam could tell Andy was nervous when they walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to the window and he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Andy sighed when he pulled her against him. "This place is beautiful sweetheart. _"_

She smiled as he kissed her neck. "I never imagined it would be this beautiful from the pictures. I'm glad you like it."

He pulled her hair back and trailed light kisses up her neck as he whispered. _"Love it. It's going to be a great weekend."_

Andy turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely."

They took in the view a little longer then Sam said. "I'm going to grab a shower."

Andy nodded. "Ok. I'm just going to go check on the kids."

He kissed her before he disappeared into the bathroom. Andy peeked in on the kids and they were fast asleep. She walked back into the bedroom and smiled as she made a decision.

Sam was standing under the hot stream when he felt two hands slide around and across his stomach. "Hmm. This place really is full service."

Andy pinched him as she laughed. "Funny Swarek."

He turned around and gripped her hips. "Hi."

She smiled sweetly and whispered. _"Hi."_

His hands slowly traveled up her sides. "You're so beautiful Andy."

She sighed as she blushed. _"Sam."_

He smiled as he moved his hands up to her face and caressed her cheeks. "You are."

Andy pressed her body to his and kissed him deeply. "You're amazing Sam." Her hands and eyes wandered over his chest and shoulders. "I love..." She looked up at him and stared. "...your body."

He groaned as she used her nails to trace around his abs, sides, and up his back. She smiled as his head fell back and his eyes closed. _"That feels so good."_

She planted light kisses across his chest and up his neck. _"Perfect."_

He pulled her away and crashed his lips into hers. Their tongues battled as he backed her into the wall. _"I want you Andy."_ He growled as he kissed every inch he could reach.

It wasn't exactly where he imagined their first time but he _needed_ her and she was ready. They made love several times before they left the shower and climbed into bed. The next morning they woke with Ethan and Grace sleeping beside them. They had a weekend full of adventures; a tour of the falls, a trip to the water park, Butterfly Conservatory, and the Bird Kingdom. The kids slept all the way home and Andy was cuddled up to Sam.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They had been officially dating for 8 months and things were going really well. So well in fact that they had been talking about moving in together. It had been two years since they met and both felt like it was the logical next step in their relationship. Neither could have imagined the news they were about to receive though.

One morning they were dropping the kids off and their teacher approached. "Andy. Sam."

Both exchanged worried looks because Rachel was usually a very happy woman. Today she looked very distressed. "What's wrong?"

She wrung her hands as she watched the kids. "I umm...I tried to catch you guys yesterday but umm...well, something happened yesterday and..." She looked back at both of them. "Just after lunch yesterday a man came by. He said he was a family friend and wanted to see Grace. You know our rules, we don't allow any strangers in without prior notice from the parents. I told him no and he left. Grace didn't even see him."

Andy was panicking. "I don't...we don't have any family. What did he look like?"

This is where Rachel really started to look nervous. "He umm...he looked like Grace's father."

Sam grabbed Andy as her knees buckled. "What? That...that's _not_ possible Rachel. You must be mistaken. You know..."

Rachel nodded sadly. "I do. I umm...Grace brought a picture of him one day. That's how I know what he looks like."

Sam's heart thundered. _This can't be happening. Not now._ "Can we see the security footage?"

Rachel nodded. "The principal is expecting you guys."

Sam thanked her and guided Andy out the door. He had _no idea_ what to say so he didn't say anything. He just held her tightly as they walked back to the office. The principal felt for the new couple. She knew each of their stories and had found it a miracle they had found each other.

She sighed heavily as they walked in. "Sam. Andy." She didn't bother with asking how they were. It was pretty obvious their worlds were about to be rocked. "This is the video from the classroom yesterday."

Sam stood beside Andy as the video played. When he heard her gasp he knew. _"Oh! God!"_ She fell into him and he grabbed her before she hit the floor. Everything went white when she saw the face of her supposedly dead husband on security video from the day before.

Sam carried her to the nurse's station next door and laid her on the bed. It took few minutes before she came to. "Sweet...Andy, are you ok?"

She looked up at the man she had fallen in love with. _"Sam."_ She began to sob so he took her in his arms.

His heart was breaking for her. "Shh! We'll figure it out."

She held him tightly as she cried. Sam called Frank and filled him in. Frank called Jerry and Oliver into his office and relayed what Sam had told him. Jerry immediately began tracking Nicolas James Collins. Oliver met Traci and Chris at the school to see what they could help with.

Oliver did his best to not ask Sam if he was ok but he couldn't hold back any longer. "Sammy?"

He scrubbed his hands over his face as he watched Andy. "I have no idea how I am. This is...crazy. Right?" He looked back to his best friend pleadingly. "It could all just be...a coincidence right?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure." He hadn't spoken to Andy yet. "I can't even imagine what she must be thinking, feeling right now. What about Grace?"

Sam shook his head. "We're not going to tell her anything until we know what's going on." He sighed as he said. _"We..._ I don't even..." He sighed again. "I can't think about that, I can't be selfish right now."

Andy had been talking to Traci but she began to cry again and looked to Sam. He was beside her in seconds with his arms tightly around her. Jerry finally called Oliver and suggested they all come back to the station. They checked the kids out and took them with them.

Jerry had made a lot of progress in the two hours since he'd gotten the call. Jerry set everything up in one of the empty offices. They all gathered around, Andy firmly planted in Sam's arms. Gail and Dov volunteered to take the kids to an interview room and entertain them.

It took all he had not to be sick as he looked at what Jerry had accumulated. He was damn good at his job and had connections everywhere. Jerry had never been more nervous while presenting a case. He sighed as he looked at the brunette woman that had become a part of their family.

He started with the first picture. "Nicolas James Collins, born November 9, 1981 in Calgary. He joined the Royal Canadian Air Force in 2001 at age 20. Married Andrea McNally in 2004 and they had a daughter three years later. March 13, 2011 Sergeant Collins and three other men boarded a plane for a training exercise and an hour into the op the plane reported mechanical issues. Minutes after the report the plane went down." He kept the pictures of the crash off the board out of respect. "RCAF responded immediately and a thorough search of the area was completed. All that was found was the remains of the plane." He looked to Andy. "I'm sorry. All four soldiers were pronounced dead and days later were given a full military funeral."

Sam held Andy tight through the entire thing. She clung to him like her world was ending, it felt like it was. "What else?" She managed.

Jerry pointed to the other information. "Did he ever mention he had a brother?" Andy shook her head. "When he was 4 his parents had another son but he only lived a few months. His name was Michael Joseph. Two months after the incident someone applied for a Social Insurance Number, Drivers License and a replacement birth certificate in his brother's name. His last known address looks like somewhere in Seattle, Washington."

Andy began to shake and Sam held her tight. "Can you guys just...give us a minute? Please?"

Everyone walked out and Andy buried her face in his chest. "What the hell is going on? I just don't understand Sam. It's like...like I didn't even know him at all. He faked his death?"

It was all a little too James Bond or something for him. He was barely processing it himself and Andy was married to the guy for 10 years. "I don't know swee...I don't know."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "That's the second time you've done that. Are you...breaking up with me?"

He sighed and took her hands in his. "Andy, you just found out that your husband may still be alive. It's...it's..."

She chewed on her lip. " _That_ man is not my husband. I don't know who he is. Sam, you are an amazing man. Of course I will always love the Nick I knew but I _buried_ him. I've spent the last three years getting to a good place. How the hell would I even explain it to Grace?" She cupped his face in both hands. "I love you Sam. I couldn't be with a man that would lie to and hide from his family. He broke our daughter's heart."

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "You love me?" Even in the second hardest moment in her life Andy giggled a little and nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her hard. "I love you too _sweetheart."_

Their friends finally came back to join them. The one question on everyone's mind was, what did the reappearance of Nick Collins mean for their friends. Andy had no idea what to do.

Sam had been quietly supportive until now. He looked to Andy. "Do you trust me?"

Andy nodded. "With my life."

He kissed her cheek before standing up. "Ollie, how do you feel about two more kids for a few days?"

He smiled and shrugged. "The more the merrier."

He paced for a few minutes. "We don't want to scare Grace. We'll just tell her it's a sleepover. If he's willing to show up at her school, he'll come to your house. You're going to stay with me." He looked to Frank. "Do you know anyone in Guns and Gangs that you can trust?"

Frank nodded. "He's a weasel but he's the best they have and he owes me a favor."

Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. "Call him?" Frank left for a few minutes and when he came back he had a dark haired, curly headed stranger with him. All Sam could think was he looked like a thug and he didn't like the way he was eyeing Andy.

Donovan Boyd was no one's favorite but he was the best at his job. "Sam. Andy. This is Detective Donovan Boyd with Guns and Gangs."

He shook their hands, holding onto Andy's a little longer than necessary. "Frank says you have a problem."

Sam tried to keep it professsional even though he was leering at Andy. "We do. All we need from you is surveillance on our houses." He passed him a picture of Nick. "We're looking for this guy. We don't want anything done to him we just want to know if he shows. Think you can handle that?"

Boyd scoffed as he took the picture. "A job like this I could do in my sleep."

Sam stepped up in his face, sensing he wasn't taking it seriously. "Let's get one thing straight. You fuck this up and you're putting the lives of the woman I love and our children in jeopardy. I don't care who you are and how long you've been on the job, you will make sure we have everything we need so nothing happens to them."

Boyd wasn't a stupid man and he believed Sam Swarek would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. "No problem. How often do you want updates?"

Sam stepped back and nodded. "Just call me if you see anything. We're not expecting anyone; no service men, no deliveries, nothing."

Boyd nodded and walked out. "Let's get ready for work sweetheart. We'll just go on like we always do. Ollie, do you think Zoe would mind coming to get the kids?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll call her now."

Within 20 minutes Zoe was there picking up the kids. After Parade Frank detailed Gail and Chris to watch the Shaw house for the day. They promised Sam and Andy they wouldn't let anything happen.

Frank was nice enough to partner Sam and Andy together for the day. He knew it was the only way they could make it through it. Three hours into their shift Boyd called saying a dark blue F-150 had been by Andy's house four times. The truck had also been to the school and Sam's house as well. It became very obvious that Nick had been around a while to know about Sam. After that bit of knowledge they called Traci and Dov in to change and go to the Shaw's to trade with Gail and Chris. They didn't want a patrol car outside anymore.

Sam could see Andy wasn't doing well. "What can I do to make you feel better sweetheart?"

They were standing outside of the locker room's. She couldn't imagine him doing anything else. "Nothing."

He cupped her face. "Do you want to change something? I'll do whatever you want."

She wrapped him in a hug. "No. Your plan is perfect. I'm just...I'm scared Sam."

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I swear to you Andy, I'll do everything to keep you guys safe."

She knew he would keep his word. Cupping his face she said. "What can I do for you?"

He hadn't been expecting that question. "As long as you're happy with what is going on then I'm ok."

Andy kissed him softly. "I'm ok with it. I just...I just want you to be careful. I need you to come out of this unscathed."

He shook his head as he smiled a little. "Always worried about other people." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you ready?" Andy nodded. "Let's go."

They joined the remainder of their friends for a drink. Boyd sent a text to let Sam know Nick had entered his house through the back door. Sam showed the guys and they paid their tabs. Oliver went home and Jerry and Frank hid in the back of Sam's truck. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into Sam's garage.

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's going to be over soon."

Andy lifted thier hands to her mouth and kissed his. "I love you."

He leaned over the console and kissed her. "I love you too. Let's do this."

They walked into his house talking like nothing was wrong. Andy knew her way around his kitchen better than her own. "How about I start dinner? The kids will be home soon and I'm sure they'll be hungry."

Sam opened his mouth to respond when they heard. "Let's just skip the part where you try to pretend you don't know I'm here." Andy backed up to Sam and he wrapped an arm tightly around her.

Sam could feel her trembling already. "What do you want?"

Nick stepped out of the shadows of Sam's living room. "I want my daughter."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Daughter? You don't have a daughter anymore."

Sam watched as he stiffened. "Honestly I don't even care about her. She just has something I need."

Andy practically crumbled when those words came out of his mouth. "What?"

Nick laughed dryly. "You and the little brat were just a cover."

Andy slipped away from Sam and decked the man that was once her husband. "You son-of-a-bitch. She loved you. **I** loved you. You can go to hell. You'll never see her again."

He laughed as he wiped the blood from his lip. He pulled a gun from his back and pointed it at Andy. Sam jerked her out of the way. "What do you want?"

Nick eyed the man in front of him carefully. "She has a key I need in her teddy bear Mr. Peabody."

There were two clicks from behind him. Frank and Jerry had their guns pointed at his head. He held his hands up and gave up his gun. "We'll have the bear waiting for you at the train station at Bloor and Dundas in three hours."

Andy left the room and Nick dropped his hands. "I can only imagine what you think of me. I did it all to protect them. Even now, the key will keep some very bad guys from bothering them. The kind of guys that really don't care who they hurt." He looked around at the three men. "I'm glad they have people that care. Believe whatever you want but I _do_ love them. Military planes can get anything anywhere. When we first got involved with these guys it was just package drops. We didn't know there were drugs in them. Then it became guns and eventually people. We managed to disappear for awhile but they found us and my friends' lives are in my hands." He looked at Sam. "I'm glad she's happy. Please...just..."

Sam nodded. "I'm only letting you leave because of Andy and that sweet little girl. Disappear for real this time."

Nick wrote a number down and backed out with his hands up. As soon as he was out the door Sam went looking for Andy. He found her sitting on the side of the tub in his bathroom. He didn't bother asking if she was ok becasue he knew she wasn't. She was staring at the floor when he sat down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her.

Andy couldn't take being around the man that she had once loved. She had never really experienced the feeling of betrayal until this moment. When Sam walked in and sat beside her she felt safe for the first time all day.

She snuggled in closer when he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "We'll give him what he wants and he'll be gone forever."

She began to shake and he knew she was crying, sobbing. There was nothing he could say or do and it pissed him off. She didn't deserve this. He was just thankful that Grace hadn't seen him. He gave her a little more time then reminded her there was something they needed to do.

Andy did her best to keep it together when she saw Grace. Sam snuck back to the room where her things were and found the bear. The hardest part was going to be explaining where it went.

Andy started to go with them. "Please stay here. He's not going to be there and..."

She kissed him. "I don't care about him. I don't even know who he is anymore. We're partners and...and I'm not letting you go without me."

Sam nodded and took her hand. "Let's go." They made it to the station in 10 minutes and put the bear in an empty locker. He easily could have taken the bear apart to get the key but he decided the guy could at least have his daughter's bear for giving up everything. He closed the door and typed in a code. "It's time to go babe."

Andy took his hand and they walked out. Sam sent a text to the number Nick had given him. _**"539. 2007."**_

An hour later he got a message letting him know that the bear was picked up and a promise he was gone for good. They decided to stick with the sleepover plans since the kids were having a good time.

He drove them to a nice restaurant and ordered a big bottle of wine. Andy raised an eyebrow. "I think we can indulge just this once."

Boyd followed Nick out of the city and reported back to Sam. Andy was feeling buzzed and the day was catching up to her. "Let's get dessert to go Sam."

He knew that look and ordered some kind of chocolate ice cream thing she had talked about when they first sat down. They went back to his place. He sat the dessert down on his counter and went searching for a spoon. When he turned around Andy was standing in nothing but her lingerie.

 _"Umm. Sweetheart."_ He choked out.

Andy shyly bit her lip and walked closer. _"Sam."_ She whispered as she ran her hand up his chest. He swallowed hard as she took his hand and put it on her chest. "Do you feel that?" He couldn't decide if she meant her heart beat or the silkiness of her skin so he just nodded. "It only beats for you Sam."

He was afraid she might feel like she had to prove something. "Not that you're not _incredibly_ sexy but you don't have..."

She kissed him passionately and he gave in, pulling her hard against him. She grabbed the dessert and led him back to his room. Sam watched as Andy undressed him. Not that she wasn't adventurous but this was a side he had never seen from her. She kissed, licked and lightly nipped every area of his skin she uncovered.

She took the desssert and spoon then crawled back onto the bed. "Hope you don't mind if your sheets get messy."

He laughed and shook his head. "I think I'm up for the challenge sweetheart."

Andy opened the box, dipped the spoon into the dessert and scooped some out. When she slid the spoon into her mouth she closed her eyes and let out one of the sexiest moans he had ever heard. His jaw went slack and he joined her on the bed.

Andy could see how crazy she was driving him already. She scooped up more and drizzled it across her stomach. Sam groaned as he bent his head down and licked the ice cream off her smooth skin, tasting the chocolate and a little bit of her all in one. Andy gasped and arched as his tongue made contact. He didn't need anymore direction on what she wanted. He removed her bra and smiled when she gasped as the cold ice cream dripped onto her nipples.

He took his time as he kissed, licked, and sucked the ice cream off her. The one thing he hadn't removed were her heels and when she wiggled her foot he shook his head. "On."

Andy giggled and shook her head as he kissed his way down her body. When he reached her mound she whimpered. She was intoxicating and it made his head swim. He gently, slowly nudged her legs apart, opening her up to him.

She had started this little adventure and now she was more turned on than she ever had been. His tongue darted out and gently flicked across her swollen bundle. _"Oh! God! Sam! Please!"_

He pleased her over and over until she was shaking then he kissed his way back up her beautiful body. "You're so beautiful when you cum."

Andy flipped them over and kissed him deeply. _"You're magnificent."_ She whispered against his lips as she moved against him. She kissed her way down his chest as he gripped the sheets.

He literally could not breathe as she kissed a hot trail down his stomach. Andy slowly pulled his boxer briefs down. She looked up to see him watching. His boxer briefs went flying across the room and Sam laughed. It caught in his throat though when she wrapped her lips around his throbbing erection. He hissed as she took him all in.

It felt amazing but he needed more. He needed to be inside her. He pulled her up gently and kissed her deeply. _"You. Are. Sexy. As. Hell."_

Andy smiled shyly as he moved her back and buried himself inside her. She gasped and gripped his arms. _"God Sam! I...I love you."_

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." He let Andy take control and she moved painfully slow against him. _"Jesus Andy!"_

She kissed him passionately as her orgasm rocked her. He held her tight and whispered how beautiful she was and how amazing she felt. Andy collpased on him and held him tight as she regained her composure. He flipped them over and kissed her languidly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Now Sam. Please!"

He thrust deep inside her and she squealed. "Is that what you want?"

Andy nodded and he thrust harder. "Yes Sam! Like that! More!"

She could feel when he was close and she whispered how great he felt inisde her and how much she wanted him forever. Sam couldn't hold back any longer, he lost himself inside her. They made love several more times through the night and at breakfast the next morning agreed it was time for the next step. They picked the kids up at lunch and told them they would all be living in the same house now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was leaning against the deck rail as he watched Andy play with the kids. They'd been in the new house two months and things were going great. It was their weekend off and they'd decided to spend it at home, just the four of them.

Andy looked up to see Sam. "Hey guys! I think Dad...I think lunch is ready."

Sam smiled as the kids charged the deck. "Hungry!"

Andy laughed as she walked up the steps. "I think they may be a little hungry."

He took her in his arms and whispered. "I'm hungry too. Are you _sure_ they're too old for naps?"

She giggled and swatted him. _"Behave!"_

He flashed his dimples and kissed her cheek. "Not gonna happen sweetheart."

She led him over to the table and they sat down with the kids. Grace was halfway through her sandwich when she said. "Is Ethan my brother?"

Sam and Andy exchanged looks and she said. "Yes. He is your brother."

She smiled big and said. "And Sam is my Daddy."

Andy stared open mouthed. It was one thing to say Ethan was her brother. She knew it was what they both wanted. She also knew Sam loved Gracie but what she called him was his choice.

She felt Sam squeeze her hand. "Gracie, I love you very much and if you want to call me Daddy then that would make me very happy."

Ethan looked to Andy. "Does that mean I call Andy Mommy?"

This time _she_ squeezed _his_ hand. "Buddy, you can call me whatever you want. I love you and will be happy no matter what."

Both kids got up, Ethan went to Andy and Grace to Sam. The kids hugged the adults. Ethan said. "I love you too Mommy." And Grace said. "I love you too Daddy."

Sam and Andy fought back tears as they hugged the kids. Each had come to love the others child as their own and this moment solidified their family. After lunch they all played for a while. For dinner they made pizzas and the kids had a blast. They were pretty worn out so it didn't take much to get them into bed after their baths.

Since they were still pretty young they let them share a room. Andy stood in the doorway behind Sam with her arms wrapped around him as they watched them sleep. "I think we're doing a pretty damn good job babe."

He chuckled a little as he pulled her around to his side. "I think you may be right sweetheart." He kissed her temple. "You ready for bed?"

Andy tugged at his shirt until he looked down. "I'm ready for our _bedroom_ but what I was thinking of definitely _doesn't_ include sleeping."

He growled as he picked her up. "So bad but so sexy."

Sam's birthday was coming up and Andy wanted to have a party for him, just their closest friends. The kids helped her plan, mostly pick out the food at the caterer and the decorations for the backyard. She also took them shopping so they could pick out presents. Sam wasn't thrilled about the party but he sucked it up for his family.

Andy had taken a day off to finish the rest of the plans and Sam was making one of his own. He had talked his three friends into helping and that's why they were all standing in Tiffany's. He realized she'd probably kill him but it would be worth it.

An hour later he walked out smiling like a mad man. Oliver clapped him on the back. "I'm so glad it's you and not me brother. Collins is going to _kill_ you."

Frank draped an arm over his shoulder. "I can see it now." He waves his hand through the air. "Here lies Sam Swarek. Dead for shopping at Tiffany's."

Everyone laughed and Jerry punched him in the arm. "Jesus Sammy! You're really setting the bar high for me and Frankie."

It was like it hit Frank all of a sudden and he put Sam in a headlock. "Ass. You're an ass. Thanks _a lot_ buddy."

Sam laughed as they walkedd back to his truck. "Just trying to help you knuckleheads get it together. You've both got good women, scary but good." They all laughed. "Life is way too short."

Sam took the blue box holding the Tiffany Circlet ring and locked it in his glove box. They went to lunch and then back to work. The day of his party finally arrived and all of their friends were standing around as he opened his presents.

His friends got him a nice bottle of scotch and the rookies got him tickets to a Maple Leafs playoffs game. Andy and the kids had given him their presents at breakfast.

Oliver tried to hold back his smile as he said. "Hey Sammy! I think you forgot one."

Andy picked up the dark blue bag. "Where'd this come from?"

Sam shrugged and held out his hand. "Let's see what it is." Andy stood beside him as he pulled a blue box out of it. It didn't even register until he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Andy. Sweetheart, I love you so much. You and our beautiful children." He took the ring out and held it up. "Will you marry me?"

She never thought she'd get married again after she lost Nick. Not even when she first met Sam and he made such an impact on her life. She loved him with all her heart so she nodded.

Sam laughed nervously as he slid the ring on her fonger and she managed to say. "Yes! Oh! God! Yes Sam!"

He stood up and they kissed passionately. Grace and Ethan said. "Eww! Mommy! Daddy!"

Everyone laughed and Oliver said. "I couldn't agree more."

Later that night after their friends left and they'd celebrated a few times Andy did in fact give him hell for the ring coming from Tiffany's.

Andy had all of her wedding plans laid out on the breakfast bar a few weeks later when Sam dropped an envelope in front of her. "Honey I'm home."

She smiled as she leaned her head back for a kiss. "Hey babe! How was work?"

He kissed up her neck and around planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Busy. How was the dress shopping?"

She flashed a toothy grin. "I found one. Also pretty sure I've got the Brides Maids dresses picked out too."

He _hmm'd_ as he kissed her neck more. "Thank _god_ I don't have deal with Peck. Honestly I'm a little surprised you asked her."

She chuckled a little. "She's not so bad once you get to know her."

Sam sat beside her. "Grows on you like fungus huh?"

Andy swatted him. "Sam!" After she stopped laughing she said. "It's kind of true. _Anyway."_ She picked up the envelope he laid down. "What's this?"

He nodded to it. "Open it and see."

She did as he suggested and looked at him surprised. "You want to be a detective?"

He shook his head. "I got it for you."

They had only talked about it in passing a few times. Andy shook her head. "This isn't for me Sam. I have a wedding to plan and a family to take care of."

Sam took her hands in his. "Sweetheart. We're in this together you know? _Our wedding. Our family._ We've talked about this and you said you wanted to be a detective. So what's the problem?"

He was right. "What about you? Have you considered doing it?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "It's not what I want to do. But it _is_ what _you_ want to do."

She looked around the bar and then at the application. "Maybe after the wedding." She waved her hand around. "I don't have time right now."

He kissed her hand. "The spot will be gone by then and I told you we're in this together." He winked and smiled a little. "I know you like to be in control of things but I _can_ help. With the wedding plans _and_ help you study."

Andy smiled brightly. "We _do_ make a pretty awesome team. We could take on the world."

Sam laughed and kissed her. "How about we just start with the application and the flowers?"

So it began. The next day she turned in her application for the D's and Frank smiled as he accepted it. "You know you'll get it right?"

Andy blushed a little and shrugged. "I'm sure there are _plenty_ of people applying that have more experience."

Frank nodded. "True but they don't have the heart that you do. I know you've got a lot going on with the wedding but I also know you'll do great." He nodded behind her. "And you've got pretty good back up."

She turned around to see Sam standing on the steps. Smiling she said. "The best." Sam looked towards them, smiled and winked. "Thanks Frank."

"Any time Collins. Just take care of my brother." He said as she left.

Andy finished with Frank and walked out to where Sam was talking to another officer. She waited until he was finished then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and thank you."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. They usually tried to keep public displays to a minimum at work. "Not that I'm not happy to hear that but what brought that on?"

She leaned in and whispered. _"Besides you being the sexiest man in the world and the best father ever? You're the best husband and partner ever. I couldn't do any of this without you."_

 _"Screw the rules."_ He mumbled as he pulled her into a deep kiss. They got a few catcalls before he pulled back and brushed his nose across hers. "I feel the same way sweetheart. I love you so much."

Andy giggled as she played with his collar. "I kind of like this rule breaker side. It's really sexy."

Sam laughed heartily and shook his head. "Well then..." He bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll see what I can come up with for later tonight."

Andy blushed horribly. _"Sam!"_ He chuckled and shrugged. She whispered. "I can't wait."

Frank yelled from his office. "Ok you two! Get back to work."

Sam loved the pretty pink Andy turned when she was embarrassed. "Come on beautiful."

They rotated nights as they finished planning their wedding and Andy studying for the exam. The six months flew by and she took the exam the week before they were to get married.

Sam stood at the alter with Ethan and Grace beside him. When Andy's music started they perked up and the kids said. "Wow! Mommy looks like a princess."

Sam's breath caught as he watched her walk towards him on Frank's arm. _**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_ playing. He smiled as their eyes met and covered his heart with his hand.

Andy tried her best to keep her breathing under control as she walked towards Sam. He looked so handsome in his classic black tux and their beautiful children standing beside him. When he put his hand over his heart she held back the tears, her head dipping down to give herself a moment.

When she looked back up she was standing in front of him. She thought she was going to see a grown man cry the day she asked Frank to give her away. He told her he would be honored to. She couldn't think of a better man to do it than the one that had given them the opportunity to meet each other when he hired them.

Frank joined their hands. "We could all be blessed to find a love like what you share. I hope you continue to have many happy years together." He kissed Andy's cheek and hugged Sam before taking his place as a Groomsmen.

Andy talked Sam into saying their own vows; each holding promises of love for their family and a wonderful future together. They exchanged rings and Sam _finally_ got to kiss his bride. The kids _eww'd_ and everyone laughed. They had talked to Grace about Sam adopting her and she was excited about becoming a Swarek like everyone else. The day before the wedding the adoption became final and so they walked back down the aisle as the Swarek family.

At the reception Frank announced that when she returned from her honeymoon she would be wearing a gold shield. They added one more thing to the llist to celebrate. Since the kids were older they decided to take a real honeymoon, spending a week in the Cayman Islands.

When they returned she started her new position and was partnered with Jerry. Her first case on her own nearly made her turn in her badge. Jerry was in the final days of wrapping up his testimony of a murder trial that he had before she became a D.

Sam frowned when her phone went off. They had just sat down for breakfast with the kids. "Swarek." She still smiled like a fool when she said it and they'd been married six months. He didn't like how her smile dropped though. "Yeah ok. I'll be there in..." She looked at her watch. "Ten minutes."

Sam sighed as he made plates for the kids. "Let's make Mommy something to take with her guys."

They all scrambled and before she hung up they made her a sandwich, a coffee, and a note. Sam accepted the life of a detective being crazy, he was a cop too. He just hated her missing family time.

Andy hung up and looked up to see them staring back at her. "I...I'm so sorry you guys. Uncle Jerry can't go so I have to." She walked over to them and squatted. "I love you guys so much. I'm the luckiest Mom in the world." She looked up at Sam and said. "And wife."

The kids hugged her. Ethan said. "It's ok Mommy. You and Daddy catch the bad guys."

That brought tears to her eys as she hugged them again. "Definitely the best kids in the world." She stood up and hugged Sam. "And husband. I love you."

Sam kissed her hard. "I love you too. "See you at work." She started to pull away and he held her. "Be careful please." His gut told him it was going to be one of those days.

Andy nodded and kissed him. "We're both coming home today babe. See you soon."

Andy arrived at the crime scene and held her breath as she approached the body. What she hadn't told Sam was that it was the body of a little boy. She joined the crime scene techs. "What have we got?"

Andy had met this tech before, her name was Gina. "Detective Swarek." She greeted her. "I'd say good morning but..." She looked down. "He was found approximately an hour ago by a jogger. He umm...you can see the finger marks on his neck." All Andy could see was that the boy was the same size as Ethan and Gracie. "The Medical Examiner should be here any second."

Andy walked ciircles around the little boy. "Anything left behind?"

Gina nodded as she pointed to an area around the little boy. "Impressions in the ground. If I had to guess I'd say knees. But Dr. Hannah..." She nodded ahead. "Will be able to tell us _when._ I also found foot prints leading away and tire tracks about thirty yards from the..." She shook her head. "Over there." She pointed in the direction of a group of other techs.

Dr. Hannah walked up, Andy was also familiar with her. "Doc." The woman looked deep in thought. "Doc?"

She snapped out of it. "Sorry. It's...just..." Their eyes met and she remembered the detective had children so she didn't have to explain. She knelt beside the little boy and began her examination. Several minutes later she looked up. "He was strangled. He was found an hour ago?" Gina nodded. "It happened here. He's been de...gone for approximately three hours."

Andy made notes. "Gina, did you guys find _anything_ that could I.D. him?" She shook her head. "Hopefully his parents had him printed last year when the schools were offering it."

Dr. Hannah and her assistant loaded the little boy into their van and left. Andy went back to the barn. She sat in her car for a moment as she thought about what she had just seen. A knock on her window made her yelp.

She looked up to see Sam opening her door. "Sweetheart?" He squatted beside her. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" She bit her lip and shook her head. He caressed her cheek. "Crime scene?" She nodded. "Come on." He held out his hand and helped her out. "Talk to me."

She loved and hated his hypnotic eyes. There was no need for both of them to carry that but she knew he wouldn't let up. She leaned back against her car. "It was a little boy, he looks like he's the same age as the kids."

Sam pulled her close. "Sweetheart." It broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes. "Keep talking."

She leaned into him, taking his offered strength. "He was strangled. Found about three hours after. That's all we know right now." She buried her face in his neck. "Thank you."

He kissed the side of her head. "Told you we're in this together." He hugged her tight. "We'll figure it out."

She kissed him passionately. "We will."

They finally made their way inside. Andy kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in Parade."

He hugged her and let her go. "See you in a few."

Andy went to Frank's office to fill him in. He could see it was already wearing on her. "Are you going to be able to do this Andy?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. Hopefully we'll have an I.D. soon. We'll send cruisers out to the elementary schools in the area with a picture in case his parents didn't get him printed."

Frank looked out over the bullpen, half of his staff were parents. He couldn't imagine what this was going to do. "Sounds like a good plan. You feel up to briefing everyone in Parade?"

Andy nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes sir."

She took a few minutes in her office to get herself together and to see if she had any news yet. Pictures of the scene had been rushed to her and she looked through them. The only thought she had was _how could someone do this to a child._ She watched as everyone began to file into Parade. She saw Sam stop in the bullpen and look up to her.

She knew with him by her side she could do it so she gathered her things and walked out to join him. She took his hand and held it until they got to the door. Frank said his part then turned it over to Andy.

Before they walked in Sam whispered in her ear. "Just look at me if you feel like you can't do it."

She had to look at him a few times and he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave out the pictures to the officers she was sending to the schools. "We haven't received any missing person calls yet. It's still early and the schools may not realize the child isn't there." She looked to Oliver. "Shaw, will you, Diaz, Nash and Santiago take his picture around the neighborhood where he was found again? See if anyone recognizes him." They all nodded. She didn't miss the look of confusion from Sam. "Let's find his parents _before_ they see it on the news."

Frank dismissed everyone. Sam followed her to her office. "Why aren't you letting me help with this?"

She knew he would react this way. "Sam, you know how these cases go. One of us has to not be involved for the kids."

He knew she was right but he wanted to be there. '"But I can still help."

She smiled sweetly at her amazing husband. "I do need you Sam. I need you to be my getaway from this."

He was quiet for a minute as he looked at the floor. "Ok." He finally looked to her. "I'll always do what I can to give you what you need."

She walked back over to him and stood in front of him. "And I you. That's why we're the best partners."

By the end of the day they had the little boy's name, Jackson Cross and they also knew why he had not been reported. He lived in an orphange with 30 other children, no one realised he was gone yet. The days turned into weeks as they found two more children and still had few leads as to who the killer was. All three were taken to a semi deserted location and strangled. All three locations had the knee impressions, shoe impressions, and tire tracks. They were narrowed to a 2009 to 2011 Ford or Chevy work van.

Sam was starting to worry about Andy. She was working long hours which he could handle but she wasn't eating or sleeping. They were at their fourth scene when it caught up to her.

Sam was the first to respond and now he was stading next to Andy as she looked around. He felt the air around them change just as her knees gave. He grabbed her and held her up. "Andy?"

Oliver and Traci were on the scene as well and had witnessed what happened. Traci helped Sam sit her in a cruiser. "What happened?"

Sam shrugged as he looked around to make sure no one else had seen her. "One minute she was talking and the next her knees buckled." Andy was coming around as he was talking to Traci. "She hasn't been eating or sleeping much."

Andy looked between them confused. "What happened?"

Sam smiled a little. "You fainted sweetheart." He looked her over. "How do you feel?"

She shook her head and looked around. "Confused. Embarrassed." She shook her head and covered her face. "God Sam!"

He held her hand. "It's ok sweeetheart. No one else saw you."

Traci left and reappeared a few minutes later. "Here sweetie." She handed her a protein bar and a bottle of water.

She whispered. "Thank you."

Sam gave her a few minutes before he said. "I'm calling Jerry to take this one. You're going home." She opened her mouth to argue. "I always back your decision but babe you haven't eaten or slept well in days." He cupped her face. "We _all_ want to find this guybut the kids and I need you healthy above everything else." She finally nodded. "Thank you. When Jerry gets here we're going to get the kids and take a day."

Andy hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Sam. I just wanted to find justice for them."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "No need to apologize. It's why you're great at what you do."

Jerry arrived ten minutes later and they stood side by side as she briefed him. "You're still lead on this Andy. Ok? Sammy's right though. You need a break."

She looked over and smiled. "You're not a half bad partner you know?"

Jerry smiled and shrugged. "You're not so bad either. Now get out of here and get some rest."

The ride back to the station was quiet. Andy actually felt relieved for the first time in weeks. They were only at the station long enough for Sam to change and Andy to get a reassuring nod from Frank. After they picked up the kids they picked up some food and went to the park. She still didn't eat much but he could see she was a little more relaxed.

After the park the kids asked if they could go for a drive. A few miles into it he looked over to find Andy asleep. He could tell it was fitful but it was a start. He drove around for an hour before going back home. She woke when they pulled into the driveway.

The kids immediately went to their room to play. He could tell she was still really tired. She turned to him. "Take a hot bath with me?"

He took her hand and followed her to their room. He peeked into the kids room. "Mommy and I are going to take a nap. If you guys need us please wake us."

Both kids nodded. "Yes sir."

She ran the bath, adding some bubbles. He'd do anything for her even take a bubble bath. He was a little surprise when she started undressing him. _"I need you Sam."_

As always he could never deny her. They made love then soaked for a little while. Andy fell asleep again so he carried her to the bedroom, dried her off and tucked her in. He checked on the kids and they had fallen asleep too. He went back and laid down with Andy for a while.

When the kids woke up they went to the kitchen to make dinner. He didn't let her sleep much longer because he knew she wouldn't sleep that night. The kids helped him set dinner up on the deck then he went to wake her up. She finally slept through the night but her morning was ruined when she woke up feeling like she was going to throw up.

She ran to the bathroom just in time. Sam was beside her in seconds, holding her hair back. When she was finished he passed her a cloth and a cup of water. "Thank you."

He rubbed her back. "You ok?"

She leaned against the counter and shook her head. "My stomach is churning." She sipped some more water. "Maybe I should go to the doctor today."

He knew she must be worried because she _hated_ doctors. "Ok. We'll get the kids ready for school then we'll go."

They went back to bed for a little while. She got the kids up and helped them get ready while Sam cooked breakfast. The smell made her nauseated again so she just stuck with juice and some toast. Later she would feel like a crazy person for not realizing what was going on.

They dropped the kids off and went to her doctor. They were sitting in the exam room when the doctor came in. "Andy. Sam. How's everything?"

Andy knew Sam wouldn't let her get away with it if she held back. "I've been working a lot, murdered children case. I haven't been sleeping or eating well and this morning I threw up."

Dr. Edwards made a few notes. "Ok. Let's check you out." He listened to her heart and checked her blood pressure. "I'd like to take some blood, see what that says." Andy nodded. "Ok. I'll send a nurse in."

A nurse came in a few minutes after he left to take her blood. Sam joined her on the bed. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Andy curled into him. "Probably just exhaustion. He'll just tell me to rest."

The doctor finally came back. "Well, I definitely know what's wrong."

Both perked up and Sam said. "Exhaustion?"

He shook his head. "Although she will have to work through that for a little longer." Andy looked confused. "You guys are pregnant."

Sam jumped up and Andy gasped. "What?"

He could tell it was a surprise. "Not planned I take it?" They shook their heads. "Umm. Ok. Well...umm...congratulations." He sighed a few things as he watched Sam pace and Andy stare off. "Call me if you need anything."

Sam couldn't believe it. _Andy was pregnant._ They'd never really talked about it. Andy watched Sam pace. "I'm sorry. I...I don't know what happened. I've been taking my pills."

Sam snapped out of it, hearing the panic in her voice. "Oh Sweetheart!" He went back to her and took her in his arms. "I'm not mad. _I'm so...happy."_ He kissed her deeply. "We're having a baby."

Andy laughed and cried as they kissed again. "Yes we are."

They took a few more minutes then went to the station and immediately went to Frank. He was happy to see that his new detective was ok. "I like seeing those smiles. I guess the news from the doctor was good." Both blinded him with a smile and nodded. "You gonna keep me waiting all day or what?"

Both laughed and Andy nodded to Sam. "We're pregnant."

He had not expected that. "Wow! Congratulations you guys."

They thanked him and went to work. Sam had missed Parade so Frank put him in Booking. Andy found Jerry in their office and told him what was going on. He called Sam at Booking and congratulated them at the same time. They spent the rest of the day going over all the cases, reconnecting the lines. Three days after the fourth body they had a breakthrough.

Andy came running in and made Jerry jump. "Jerry! Jerry! You're not going to believe this!" She held out a file. "We have his prints!"

He practically yanked the file out of her hand. "What?!"

She nodded as she pointed to the paper. "His prints were found on Malcolm. He's never left a print before. The lab is running it. We should have an answer soon."

Jerry jumped up. "Come on!"

They went to Frank and filled him in. He called everyone in in case they got an I.D. and address. By the time everyone made it in they had it. While they waited Andy went to Sam to tell him the news. It was a slow day so he left Jacobs to work alone.

Everyone gathered in Parade and Andy led the briefing. "Today we finally got an I.D. on the man that has been causing us to keep our kids closer." She put his picture up. "We got a break because he left his prints on Malcolm Hall. James Thomas Parker, he resides at 74 Bloor and he works at 870 Yonge. We will hit both places simultaneously. Detective Barber will head the group at his job and myself and Officer Swarek will lead the group at his home." Sam looked extremely surprised. She smiled as she said. "I will not be able to make entry so everyone will follow Officer Swarek's orders." There was a collective nob of the group that would be going with them. "We get this guy and _everyone_ goes home tonight. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

The room cleared except for their closest friends. Traci asked the burning question. "You and Jerry have been working hard on this case. No offense to you Sam but why aren't you going in?"

Sam was smiling like a fool. "No offense taken Nash. She's not going in because we found out today that we're pregnant."

The women squealed and the guys cheered as they surrounded them. They only got to have a little celebration with promises to have a proper one later that night. Two hours later they had their bad guy in custody and at the barn. He put up a fight so Jerry did his interrogation with Frank. It took a while to get him to admit it even though they put his prints in front of him. The city of Toronto could rest a little easier now.

Andy and Sam picked up the kids before they went to the Penny. When they told them they were going to have a little brother or sister both were really excited. They called Sarah on the way there and told her the news. She was just as excited as anyone else.

A lot of things happened in the months leading up to her due date. They had to renovate the house some to make a nursery out of the office. Thye also finally convincced Ethan and Grace it was time for them to have their own rooms. They were a little reluctant until they were told they could decorate their rooms any way they wanted.

A safari theme was agreed on for the baby's room no matter what the sex. Andy went into labor two weeks early and nearly sent Jerry to the hospital with her. She'd been having contractions for a couple of days, even had to go to the hospital once because they thought it was time. She was working from home because she could barely walk she was so big. Of course she blamed it on Sam stating she never got that big with Grace.

Jerry walked outside to take a call and left her on the sofa with the files of the case they were wrapping up. A contraction hit her and she breathed through it. A few minutes later another one came and she screamed.

Jerry had been in the middle of making dinner plans with Traci when he heard her. "Was that Andy?"

He ran inside to find her holding her stomach and breathing hard. He said to Traci. "Call Sam! It's time!"

He helped his partner up and out to his car, silently thanking god it was an unmarked and not Stella. He flipped on the lights and sirens and got her there in record time. Sam had been at a scene and made it there about ten minutes after they did.

He ran in with Oliver close behind. "I'm not too late am I?"

Jerry chuckled and let him take over holding Andy's hand. "No brother. The little one hasn't made it yet."

The guys went back out to the waiting room. Traci had been tasked with picking Ethan and Grace up and they were all just walking in.

Ethan and Grace looked nervous. "Is Mommy ok?"

Traci knelt in front of them. "She's doing great. Your dad is in there. If you want to see her I can take you in there?" Both nodded excitedly. "Ok. You know Aunt Traci will always tell you guys the truth right?" Now they looked a little scared but nodded again. "Mommy is going to be in pain but I _promise_ that she is ok."

Both nodded. "Ok."

She led them to Andy's room and as they were opening the door Andy screamed. The kids threw their arms around Traci's legs and started to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!"

She knelt down again. "It's ok. I promise." She hugged them tight. "You guys trust me right?" They nodded slowly. "Ok. I'm going to open the door so you can see her and then we can go back to Uncle Jerry and Uncle Oliver."

All it took was them seeing her and that she really was ok. Andy did her best not to scream while the kids were there. When it was closer to time Traci took the kids back out. They had chosen not to find out the sex of the baby. She pushed and screamed until she heard their baby cry for the first time. They cried togther as the doctor held up their son Connor James Swarek. He was the most perfect addition to their family.

Sam held him and the tears flowed freely. "Hey buddy! I'm your daddy and this amazingly beautiful woman is your mommy. We love you so much."

He laid their son on Andy's chest and kissed her forehead. "He's amazing sweetheart. You did such a great job. I love you."

Andy cried too as she held him. "I love you too Sam. I couldn't have done it without you. He's so perfect."

Ethan and Grace were finally allowed to come in and meet their little brother. Sarah drove in to stay with them so Sam could stay with Andy. Late the next morning he got to bring them home.


End file.
